She is asari
by FasterGhost
Summary: A fill for kmeme. Asari head-tentacles can be a handful to deal with at night :-) Rated M for a reason.


_**A/N: Originally written for kmeme, but I figured it would fit here too, given it deals with some asari lore. Rated M for a reason.**  
_

* * *

**She is asari.**_**  
**_

_'Everytime...'_ Shepard thought when she felt something poking her cheek through her sleep. She opened her eyes to a very familiar sight. One of Liara's pointy head-tentacles was being gently pushed into her right cheek.

A faint, but visible blue glow was surrounding her entire crest, casting a magical light over the darkness of Normandy's captain cabin. Shepard smiled and placed a small kiss on Liara's head, feeling her lips tingling from the contact.

Contrary to what many people believed, every part of our bodies had at least some evolutionary purpose. And the aliens were no exception.

Turians had those head-thingies to protect them from their sun's radiation. Even human hair had a purpose (even if some women, who spent hours of their day grooming it, would probably disagree with her on that).

Asari head-tentacles were similar story. In this case, they were evolutionary response to the asari's status as 'natural biotics'. The dust form element zero was ever present on Thessia. And while it was seamlessly integrated as part of their physiology over the countless eons of evolution, it was still subject to the same physical laws as any mechanical starship using eezo core.

Namely, there was a static electrical charge that would accumulate in the object when eezo was used to manipulate its mass. That was the reason why starships had to periodically discharge their hulls (or they would risk an explosion) and why all non-natural biotics (like humans) often suffered annoying electrical shocks when touching anything metallic.

Nevertheless, asari did not suffer from these shocks. As a credit to their seeming perfectness, their bodies found a natural way to deal even with this problem. While the electrical charge was still generated within them, they developed a biological way to have it stored in their 'head-tentacles' instead of having to discharge it immediately whenever the asari would touch something metallic. Shepard was seeing the practical application of this brilliant system right before her eyes.

The charge accumulated during the asari's waking hours would be harmlessly discharged during her sleep as a mild form of St. Elmo's fire, creating a dancing orchestra of lights over Liara's head-tentacles.

Many humans considered asari to be just slightly exotic blue human females. And in many ways, they were right... But even the asari did some 'freakishly alien' stuff and this was one of them.

But while many naturally xenophobic humans would be repelled by this, Shepard absolutely adored all these distinctly asari things on her lover.

That's why (as many night's before) she hungrily enveloped two of Liara's glowing tentacles in her mouth, slowly teasing them with her tongue, drawing a happy purrs from her sleeping girlfriend.

The electrical current was very mild (so the sleeping asari would not set her own bed on fire!) and the discharges of electricity between both pointy ends were gently massaging Shepard's tongue.

When Shepard first learned of this quirk of asari's biology, the engineer and tech-geek within her could not help but be utterly fascinated. One time, while lying in bed together, she jokingly suggested that she would like to connect a voltmeter to Liara's tentacles to make an exact measurement.

This sparked the toughest pillow fight of her life. The commander Shepard fought valiantly of course, but at the end of it, she was utterly beaten and forced to yield her pillow to Liara and to unconditionally surrender to her blue lover for the rest of the night...

Shepard smiled at that memory even as she felt the tentacles make small twitches in her mouth. Recently, Liara became very confident and dominating in their lovemaking.

Another quirk of asari's evolution, Shepard knew. The asari were indeed very liberal in casual intimate relationships (lending a base to all the rumors about their promiscuity).

Nevertheless, it also meant that when they considered their partner to be a true bondmate to them, they would grow all the more possessive over them... to ward off all the other asari who might otherwise seek a casual liaison with their chosen one. Anecdotal evidence suggested that this behavior was even more pronounced in young asari maidens – like Liara.

Shepard did not mind in the slightest. She was actually immensely fluttered that Liara thought of her as the true bondmate.

She also did not mind that many days would now end with her trapped in biotic restraints, while Liara ravished her helpless body. After giving orders to others every day, she was more than happy to let her asari lover be in charge for a moment.

Liara let an involuntary moan escape her through her sleep and Shepard felt the tentacles twitch in her mouth again, this time strongly, and knew what was about to happen.

When asari was dreaming, her crest discharges would grow more erratic and would often depend on what was happening to her in her dreams.

AND, as Shepard discovered while kissing head-tentacles of her sleeping lover, the dreaming mind of the asari would subconsciously reach out to the familiar mind of her mate when in a physical proximity.

It was said to be a sign of great trust from the asari towards her lover, to be exposing herself to a meld in such vulnerable state.

Images flooded Shepard's mind and the human gasped at what she saw.

_She saw herself sitting on a couch while Liara was sitting and grinding in her lap and passionately making out with her. That would not be an unusual situation for them, but apparently they were doing this make-out session in Aria's spot on her couch in the Afterlife club._

Shepard considered realizing this kinky fantasy of her lover in the near future, after the war was over... Aria owed her some favors after all...

_"Mine" the dream Liara suddenly hissed. After that, their clothes instantly magically disappeared (it was a dream... why not?) and Shepard saw dream Liara now penetrating the dream version of the commander with their favorite toy._

_The dream Shepard would trash and moan, screaming the beautiful song of love to dream Liara._

They both reached their respective orgasms and real Shepard felt the dream break as the head-tentacles twitched like crazy in her mouth, randomly discharging electricity in her mouth and through her body before her blue lover once again settled into a calm sleep and Shepard released the tentacles from her mouth, playfully nibbling on their tips for the last time.

Shepard smiled and kissed her lover's crest once again, the St. Elmo's fire dancing on it now much calmer.

She felt that the electric discharges coupled with dream Liara's orgasm created an uncomfortable... tension in her own body.

As she laid on her bed, trying to resume her sleep, she kept hoping that her lover would be receptive to a vigorous morning sex.


End file.
